


Family Portrait

by Sxymami0909



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Brooke babysit Jamie while Nathan and Haley are away and Brooke has some interesting news for Lucas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Portrait

**(Brooke POV)** ****  
  
I glanced at the clock as I stirred the pot of sauce. _He should be home any minute._  I smiled as Jamie ran through the kitchen and skidded to a halt. I raised an eyebrow at him and he gave me a small grin.  _Oh boy…I know that grin…that’s the same grin Nathan used when he was younger.  
_  
I put the spoon down and gave Jamie my attention. “What’s up cutie?”  
  
He held his hands behind his back and rocked back and forth on his heels. “Do you know how much I love you Aunt Brooke?”  
  
I squatted down so I was eye level with him and smiled. “I love you too cutie. So…what’s the problem?”  
  
He sighed. “Well…I might have lost something in the house.”  
  
The smile left my face as I took his hands in mine. “Whatever you lost, if it’s in the house we’ll find it sweetie. I promise.”  
  
He grinned and jumped into my arms, giving me a tight hug. I laughed slightly as he let go and ran into the living room. I stood up, shook my head, and stirred the sauce as I called out to Jamie. “Hey, so what’d you loose Jamie?”  
  
I leaned back and saw him jumping up and down on the couch. I grinned and he stopped jumping as he spoke.  
  
“Oh, my rabbit.”  
  
I froze.  _Oh god…there’s a rabbit hoping around the house?_  I sighed.  _Hmm…now Lucas will have something to look forward to when he gets home._  Jamie’s small voice brought me out of my thoughts. He was standing in the doorway.  
  
“Are you mad Aunt Brooke?”  
  
I turned off the stove and turned in his direction. “At my favorite godson? Never!”  
  
I lifted him up in my arms and tickled him gently as he laughed and mumbled “I’m your only godson.” As I spun him around the door opened and Lucas walked in, with a grocery bag in tow.

He smiled at the sight before him as I put Jamie down. He ran over to Lucas. “Uncle Luke, Uncle Luke.”

He jumped into his arms and Lucas let out a laugh. “Ooph…be careful there buddy.”  
  
Jamie smiled and Lucas messed his hair. Jamie scrunched his nose and moved out of Lucas’s reach. “How was your day? Did you and Aunt Brooke have fun?”  
  
He nodded. “Tons! We played Uno, Battleship, Sorry, made cookies, and I helped Aunt Brooke make a new line for Clothes over Bros!”  
  
His eyes widened as he listened to Jamie. I could see the smile reach his eyes. “Well it sounds like you guys had a full day.”  
  
I nodded. “We sure did. Sweetie why don’t you go wash up for dinner.”  
  
“Okay.” He ran off to the bathroom and I blew out a breath as I turned toward Lucas.  _I’ll tell him after dinner._

He chuckled and pulled me into his arms. “And how was your day Miss Davis?”  
  
I wrapped my arms around his neck before speaking. “Well now that you’re home broody, it just got a lot better.”  
  
I leaned up and pulled him into a deep kiss. He groaned into my mouth and I smiled against his. A snort of laughter from behind use made us pull apart. Jamie covered his mouth and smiled.

Lucas raised an eyebrow and gave him a playful glare. “What are you laughing at over there?” Another snort of laughter erupted from him and I bit my lip as I smiled.  
  
“Nothing…what’s in the bag Uncle Luke?”  
  
He looked at me, then Jamie and held up the bag. “This bag?”  
  
He nodded. Lucas pulled out ice cream and a can of whipped cream. “Well I thought after dinner maybe…we could make ice cream sundaes…”  
  
He trailed off and Jamie bounced up and down, his eyes shinning. “You guys are awesome! Mom hates when I have a lot of sugar!”  
  
We laughed as he sat down at the table. Lucas put everything away as I put the ziti and breadsticks on the table. I pulled out a bottle of soda and some salad while Lucas went to go change. I sat across from Jamie and filled up his plate while I waited nervously for Lucas to return.  _You can do this B.Davis…_  
  
 **(Lucas POV)**  
  
I walked into the room as Brooke was filling up Jamie’s cup. I frowned slightly as I came over and sat down next to her. I rubbed her back gently. “You okay pretty girl?”  
  
She turned in my direction and I saw a smile light up her face. “I love when you call me pretty girl.”  
  
“Well, that’s what you are…my pretty girl.” I kissed the side of her head and Jamie rolled his eyes. The table was nice and quiet as we started to eat. A couple of minutes later the phone rang and Brooke wiped her mouth and said she’d get it.

I made faces at Jamie while she answered the phone. “Hello…” She smiled and glanced at the table. “Hey Tutormom…how’s the vacation?”  
  
She laughed and nodded.  _God I love her laugh…  
_  
“No, we’re eating dinner right now.” She glanced at us and then turned her body toward the phone and spoke in a low voice. “No, not yet. I’m going to after dinner. Sure hold on one sec.” She looked over at Jamie and grinned. “Hey cutie, mom wants to talk to you.”  
  
I chuckled as he hoped out of his seat and grabbed the phone from Brooke. She came over and sat next to me with a smile on her face. I placed an arm around her as we watched Jamie animatedly talked to Hailey.  
  
“He’s too cute.”  
  
“Mmm, so you guys had a good day?” I asked.  
  
She nodded. “Yeah, he was great. Oh!” She jumped as if she just remembered something and shifted so she was facing me. “Jamie misplaced his rabbit, so before you put him to bed you might want to find it.”  
  
I shook my head.  _Brooke doesn’t like Jamie’s rabbit. The first day he came the rabbit might have nibbled on Brooke’s finger, but she knows how much Jamie loves that rabbit so she’s been great about having it here._  I cleared my throat as Jamie continued to talk on the phone. “Thanks for dinner. It was great.”  
  
“No problem Broody.”  
  
“You know…these past few days have been nice…” I let my voice trail off and she gave me an amused look.  
  
“And the days before these last few haven’t been?” She inquired amused.  
  
I frowned, opened my mouth, and she let out a laugh before cupping the side of my face. “I’m just kidding Broody…relax. It’s been nice having Jamie here. Thanks for letting me stay over and help out.”  
  
“Of course. We both like having you here.” I told her honestly because well, it was the truth.  
  
She gave me a devilish grin and then leaned in giving me a light kiss. Jamie’s voice brought us out of the moment. “Uncle Luke dad wants to talk to you.”  
  
“I’m coming buddy.” I got up and walked over to the phone as Brooke started to clean off the table. I took the phone from Jamie and glanced at Brooke. “Why don’t you get Jamie ready for bed Brooke, I’ll clear off the table and do the dishes.”  
  
“You sure?” She asked while tilting her head to the side which automatically made me grin. I nodded and she smiled.

“Come on Jamie…pajama time!” She said as she chased him out of the kitchen laughing and I grinned as I gave my attention to Nathan. “What’s up man?”  
  
“Nothin’, just making sure everything is going okay with Jamie.”  
  
“Everything's good. He’s been fine.”  
  
“Good, thanks again for doing this Luke. Haley and I really appreciate it.”  
  
“No problem Nate. You don’t need to thank me for spending time with my nephew, now go enjoy the last two nights alone with your wife. We’ll pick you guys up from the airport on Wednesday.”  
  
“Thanks Luke, talk to you later man.”  
  
“Later.” I hung up the phone right and made my way over to the table. I cleaned everything off and then worked on getting the dishes cleaned. Ten minutes later as I was drying the last dish Brooke made her way into the kitchen. I put the dish away, turned in her direction, and leaned against the counter.  
  
“Is Jamie in bed?”  
  
“Yup, all snuggly. We read a book and you still need to find that rabbit Lucas Scott.”  
  
I chuckled. “No worries, I’ll go look for Chester in a minute. He couldn’t have gone far.”  
  
She nodded and sat down. I watched her take a deep breath and I crossed my arms over my chest. “Everything okay?”  
  
She looked up at me and I could see the vulnerability on her face. “I need to talk to you Luke.”  
  
My face scrunched up, I put the towel down, walked over to the table, and sat down next to her. I took her hand before speaking. “I knew something was slightly off when I came home tonight. What’s going on Brooke?”  
  
“I love you Luke…and I know that I made a big deal of not wanting to move this relationship too fast after everything that’s happened. I’m just…being cautious with my heart and I know you understand that. You’ve always understood me better then anyone…”  
  
Her voice trailed off and I nodded as I placed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “I know that Brooke, and I love you too. You know that don’t you?”  
  
She nodded and I saw moisture gather in her eyes. “I know Luke…I just…I have something to tell you and I don’t want it to change the way you feel about me. I’m scared…”  
  
I softened my voice and gave her a warm look. “You don’t have anything to be scared about pretty girl…I know I’ve been indecisive in the past, and I’ve made mistakes, but I love you. I left Lindsey, because I love you…I rejected Peyton, because I love you…I told you this five years ago and I’ll tell you again. I’m the guy for you Brooke Davis…”  
  
She smiled and a tear slipped down her cheek. I caught it with my finger and wiped it away. She swallowed hard and nodded as her hand came up and she placed it over mine. “Luke…I’m pregnant. We’re going to have a baby…”  
  
My eyes widened and I opened and closed my mouth like a fish.  _Oh my god…Brookes pregnant…we’re gonna have a baby…I’m going to be a dad…_ I felt a hand shake me lightly and I was startled out of my thoughts. Brooke had a frown on her face and she looked slightly panicked. “Lucas are you all right? Are you mad?”  
  
I gave her a confused look and then I burst into laughter. I stood up and shook my head. I couldn’t keep the smile off my face. Brooke’s expression was getting sourer by the minute. I kneeled down in front of her and took her hands. “Am I mad? Are you kidding? Brooke we’re going to have a baby, a _baby_!” I wrapped my arms around her and I felt her sigh in relief.

She slapped my back playfully as she returned the hug. “Jeez Luke, you went catatonic for a minute and scared the crap out of me. I thought you were angry or worse…that this would change the way you feel.”

I pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. The smile was gone and my voice was serious when I spoke. “Don’t you see? It does change the way I feel…” I covered her lips with my finger when I saw she was about to speak. “It makes me love you even more. We’re going to have a family Brooke. Our own family. Jamie’s going to have a little cousin, and hopefully someday when you’re ready I’ll have a wife…”  
  
My voice trailed off and there were tears rolling down her cheeks. She smiled and leaned in mating our lips together in a tender kiss. She spoke between kisses and I laughed. “I…love...you…Lucas…Scott…I always have…” She pulled away and held my face in her hands. “You’re the only guy I’ve ever been in love with…do you know that? You’re it for me Broody…you’re the guy for me Lucas Scott…”  
  
I rolled my eyes playfully as I grinned. “That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you…”  
  
She laughed and we stood up.

I reached down and placed my hand over her stomach. “I love you…you too in there…”

She chuckled and shook her head, the mischievous look was back. “Why don’t you meet me in the bedroom and I’ll show you just how much the two of us love you…” She gave me a wink and swayed her hips as she walked toward the bedroom. I smirked, ran to shut the light off in the kitchen and push in the chairs when she called out to me.  
  
“Oh and before you come to bed you better find that _damn_ rabbit Lucas Scott…”  
  
 _Damn! The sex would have to wait._  I sighed, turned the light back on, and started looking for the damn rabbit….Her voice echoed through the quiet house again.  
  
“But don’t take too long…it’s lonely in here without you Broody…”  
  
I grinned.  _God I love that woman…_


End file.
